


Rosalie Potter and "Her celebrity brother who keeps breaking the rules"

by xXSome_random_personXx



Series: Rosalie Lily Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSome_random_personXx/pseuds/xXSome_random_personXx
Summary: What if Harry's sibling had been born before he-who-must-not- be-named killed his family? I say he would have a cute little sister.Warning: AU, braincells shall be lost, and sanity might be as well.HP belongs to J.K. :)-made by Paris of course, which means so many more flaws.
Series: Rosalie Lily Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The first chapter.

Lily and James Potter just had a child, a little baby girl they named Rosalie. She is too young for them to tell what her hair and eye color permanently is, but she still looks a lot like her mother. They walk out of the taxi and into their house, where little Harry was being watched by his godfather Sirius. Sirius told them that Harry had well behaved, and cooed at little Rosalie. They said their goodbyes to Sirius, and James started playing with Harry, using his wand.

"Heh, your lucky to have a godfather like Sirius, Harry, I almost never saw mine." James told little two year old Harry who was looking at the small sparks coming out of his wand.

"Talking about Godparents, who is Rosalie's godparent going to be? Would of chosen Alice, but she... well.." It was just to painful for Lily to continue, but immediately found solace in a warm little bundle of joy snoozing softly next to her.

James thought for a few seconds, then came up with what he thought to be a good choice. "What about Snape?" Lily gave him a partly pained but also angry look. But James knew the anger was not directed at him. "I feel really bad for acting like an arse to him in school... you know."

Lily was rather proud and impressed at James actions. "I believe he is a Death eater now." Lily answered grimly, holding her baby tighter. It only reminded her that Tom Riddle was out there somewhere trying to plot and kill their family.

"What about two godparents then? That way, if he is a Death Eater, she will still have a reasonable godparent?" James asked his wife, he valued her opinions very much. 

"What do you think about Remus, I am sure he would be great, unless you had any other ideas?"

"No, Remus is Great!" Lily said enthusiastically, then grabbed a quill, two pieces of parchment, and two envelopes. "Shall I write the letters?"

"You may do the honors." James said, going back to playing with Harry, who was trying to eat the harmless sparks coming out of James's wand.

  
“Dear Remus, “How are you? Our baby girl was born yesterday, and she is adorable! We named her Rosalie, she has the same red hair that I do, but it might change, as she gets older. She already is showing hints of green in her eyes. We were wondering if you would like to be her second godfather. She would really enjoy it if you accepted. Harry is doing really well, and he is playing around with James; he already loves magic so much! He loves Quidditch, just like his father. We cannot wait for you to be back from your mission.

  
Lots of love.

Lily.

  
Lily took a big breath of air and continued writing.

  
Dear Severus,

I know we have not been in contact for an extremely long time, but I was hoping we could set aside our differences and start peace again; James would like you to know he is very sorry for acting like a spoilt brat in school. My second born was born yesterday, and we were wondering if you would like to be her godfather? Her name is Rosalie, and she is the cutest thing ever. I am sure she would really enjoy it if you said yes.

  
Hope you consider.

Lily.

  
“I made the letters; we just need to send them…” Lily and James then heard someone knock at the door, James panicked and Lily held little Rosalie tighter to her.

  
“Lily! Take the children and go!” Lily did just as James said and ran up the small stairway and placed the children in the crib.

  
“Mummy loves you Harry, Mummy loves you Rosalie. Daddy loves you Harry, Daddy loves you Rosalie. Everything is going to be all right.” Lily whispered to the children, she had placed the letters she wrote next to the children since she could not do anything with them now. Little Rosalie had woken up and started crying, Harry by result also started crying. A hooded figure then arrived in the house. “Please! Kill me instead! Not my children!”

“Move over.” The hooded figure told the woman, but she nodded her head and stayed in place. “Move over.” Lily refused to do so again. Then the hooded figure raised his wand. “Avada kadavra!” He said loudly, Lily’s gentle body hit the ground, lifelessly. He then pointed his wand at the crib. He started yelling the curse, but it backfired and blew up a huge chunk of the house as well.

Harry then cuddled up next to Rose, as she felt the warmth of body, she stopped crying, and so did he.

Few people or so had already visited the house to investigate before Hagrid and Sirius arrived. Surprisingly, the young children were still sleeping.

“Are they dead?”Sirius gasped looking at the calm children; he was nearly in tears, looking at the poor small children whose parents had just passed away. He was relieved when he picked up little Harry and noticed his eyes open. “Look at these letters…” Sirius started as he picked up the letter that was right next to Rose. "Writing a letter to Remus, I understand. But Snivellus... Really?

“Migh’ no’ want to touch them letters they could ‘e importan’.” Sirius nodded and put them back down. “I’m here to pick up the lil’ ones Dumbledor’ s orders” Sirius was shaking lightly and looked very depressed. “I’s okay, they’ll ‘e okay.”

“Okay, if I can’t have Harry, at least take my motorbike, I don’t need it anymore.” He sighed and walked off outside at and sat on the potters doorstep. Hagrid picked up the little ones, and the letters, and headed his way towards Dumbledore.

Little Rosalie was left to live with both her Godfathers, switching back and forth every so often, mostly during the full moon with a few of the slightest exceptions. Harry, had little less luck, his Godfather was arrested around an hour after Hagrid left, they though that since Harry had been attacked with the curse, blood wards, in other words Lily's blood relatives had to take him to keep him safe. He was sent to live with the slightly neglecting Dursleys.

  
(Small peak through the first nine years of Rosalies life.)

Rosalie, one month old:  
-Hogwarts-

"What am I supposed to do with that?" A fairly frustrated twenty-two year old man asked, with not only a sarcastic look, but a pained one at having glared at the small child who looked already so much like her mother that had just been placed in his hands. He had no idea how the child had ended up in his hands in the first place. The child was making whimpering noises as he was not holding her correctly. "Whiny just like your father." He muttered, even though he had no idea he was in fault.

An much older woman smirked as she placed the baby correctly in his arms. "Your holding her improperly." After the little baby was placed correctly in his arms it snuggled up next to him and cooed happily. "Don't worry Severus, once she is a few months older she will be able to go to Mr Lupin's house too, and I shall equally be watching her."

He passed her the child and left with his cape billowing behind him.

Minerva rolled her eyes and looked happily at the child who was smiling, a sign that she was happy at being in Minerva's arms. " Your godfather is a very grumpy person." She whispered softly into Rosalie's ear.

  
Rosalie, Nine months old:  
\- 'Moony's house' -

"Moony!" The small child giggled, she had tomato sauce all over her face as she had attempted to eat her spaghetti with her hands.

"Arg, you made a mess everywhere!" He said with a grin on his face. The next thing he knew a small hand had attempted to feed him her own meal, and now he was all messy as well.

  
Rosalie, three years old:  
-Hogwarts-

Rosalie was sitting at the staff table in the great hall, eating breakfast. Rosalie was decent with a spoon, she just used it for flinging her food at the students more often than actually eating it. Rosalie was sitting in between Minerva and Albus, who took the most care of her, as she had sadly noticed her godfather wasn't up for playing with her.

"Eat some fruits." Minerva said, looking at the small child who was eating toasts covered with a disgusting mix of jam and honey. Not a very healthy mix at all.

"But Uncle Albus isn't eating any!" Rosalie exclaimed, making Minerva smile. "Sevvie!" Rosalie exclaimed looking at the other side of Minerva.

Severus groaned at the use of his girly sounding nickname and looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie grabbed a spoon and put it in a jar filled with jam, then used it to catapult a lot of jam everywhere. Some had reached Snape's hair, and the tip of his nose, but most had made its way into Minerva. "Splat!" Rosalie giggled.

Much to Rosalie's pleasure almost the entire student body was laughing hysterically at what Rosalie had done. She grinned at her work, as she knew she wouldn't get in much trouble. The entirety of the Hogwarts staff spoiled that small child rotten, in return she gave them little kisses and hugs.

  
Rosalie, seven years old.  
\- 'Moony's house'-

Rosalie, had developed an odd liking in languages. She knew a few words of French, and most impressively was learning the language of Victorian flowers. As she thought it was a funny skill to learn.

Rosalie was mostly fascinated with pranking people, the look on people's faces were something she would treasure forever. So she decided, to prank her godfather Moony.

"Er, what are you doing Rosalie?" Remus asked, becoming pale at noticing the book was about werewolves

"Reading a book about werewolf communication. To help us understand each others more." Remus looked almost as pale as a sheet of paper by the time she had finished the sentence. Rosalie burst into wild fist of laughter but managed to say "Don't worry, I still love you." And with that he smiled.

  
Rosalie, eight years old.  
-'Hogwarts'-

Rosalie was sitting in the great hall at the staff table, it was Halloween, and she had heard it was the day of her parents death. "What happened to my parents?" Rosalie asked Albus Dumbledore, who smiled sadly at her.

"Voldemort killed them."

"Why did he kill them uncle albus?"

"Because Voldemort heard of a prophecy."

"Who made the prophecy?"

"Sybill Trelawney made the prophecy." That was plenty enough for a nine year old to ask, she took a few seconds to swallow the news into her head. It was quiet depressing, but she would not cry over something that happened nine years ago. Would she?

"B-but Professor Trelawney is a good person, she would give the prophecy to Voldemort!" Rosalie said a bit to loudly, enough for most of the staff to hear. Saying that made Minerva and Severus choke on their food.

"No, she did not. But that is a story you will know when you are older."

"K" and with that, Rosalie continued to eat dinner without asking any more questions.

  



	2. Broken arm, Potions, and Hagrid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie does the the things in the title of the chapter, in the order they are said. ( Wow, I make things sound so boring. Sorry!)

Rosalie was now nine years old. Her waist long dark red hair pulled up into a high ponytail, except a few strands left out in the front, including her bangs, and the single strand of black in her hair. Her emerald green eyes were shining brightly as ever. She was wearing a cute white dress with little strawberries and a bright hot pink ribbon in her hair to match the strawberries.

There was one big problem, Rosalie had her arm in a sling as she had just broken it. What was the real problem in that? Well, it was that her godfather Severus was not going to be to pleased that she had somehow managed to get on top of her godfather 'Moony's' roof and the injury came from falling off. However she was eager that she might get to see her brother she knew so little about, as he had arrived at Hogwarts five days ago. The only problem with that was that she had to stay in the hospital wing all morning long that the chances of seeing him had been lowered. She decided that firstly she would go off to tell her godfather she had arrived, hopefully not getting into to much trouble at that.

She grabbed a tiny suitcase, which had books, potions supplies, and a training wand so she could do more low level work as the other children worked at their own level, and ran out of the hospital wing and strait towards the dungeons. She opened the door quickly without knocking and slipped onto the floor as her brand new white shoes were a bit slippery.

"Uh, hello?" Rosalie said awkwardly, as she knew everyone was looking at her. They were obviously first years, and unsurprisingly, most of them looked terrified, other than around half of the slytherins who were smiling as her dear godfather bullied a poor first year Gryffindor. Brave one, he was not even shaking like the last ones in the past years. 

"May you explain to me why you didn't knock on the door before entering?" Severus said in a dangerous voice.

Well, she knew she was in a lot of trouble. But she knew it wouldn't be that bad, the worst punishment she had ever been given in her entire life was no dessert and the guilt about being a bad child. The other students stared at me in shock at what she was wearing. She then gestured to my broken arm.

"T'was an accident! I swear!" Rosalie's eyes were filled with tears, she was already a bit tiered as she had spent her whole morning in the hospital wing.

Her little emerald eyes met his darker ones and he sighed. A sign she had won. He conjured a smaller chair closer to his desk than the other students for Rosalie to sit in, with her own miniature desk to go with the chair. Rosalie sat down and smiled at the other children who seemed to be in obvious shock. Rosalie grabbed a sucker out of her suitcase and poked it into her mouth.

"Hi Draco!" She gave a small wave in his direction and to her pleasure he smiled back.

Rosalie had seen Draco a few times, as they shared a godfather. Rosalie then opened her trunk and brought out a miniature cauldron and potion supplies. 

"We are going to be making a simple cure for boils potion. An extremely easy potion that even a squib could get perfect." Severus said, then continued with a hiss "You may go get ingredients, do not waste any." With a flick of his wand, Rosalie had all the needed ingredients in front of her and she just smiled at him.

Rosalie knew the ingredients by heart as she had already made this potion multiple times. Since Rosalie's cauldron was way smaller, she made a much smaller batch, and in result took way less time to prepare. She then saw another student start to put the porcupine quills before he turned of the fire. Imbecile, he was going to make something much more dangerous than boils cure. In fact, it was almost as if he was making a boils potion. Rosalie grabbed her training wand quickly and pointed it at the boy.

"Accio porcupine quills!" As she said that the quills flew out of the boys hand and into Rosalie's desk. 

"That girl is really rude, no wonder Snape likes her.." Rosalie heard a tall boy with orange-red hair and a whole lot of freckles whisper to a shorter boy with black hair and glasses as she set the quills back next to the clumsy boy.

Rosalie's eyes went all teary as she ran back towards her desk and put all her supplies other than her cauldron in her suitcase as it was filled with the finished potion. "I-I have to go." Rosalie almost whispered as she ran put the door. 

Professor Snape walked up in disapproval to the two boys. "Five points, from Gryffindor, from you again, Potter, from not warning Longbottom that adding the quills before turning the fire off could have endangered the whole class." Harry Potter felt a huge amount of guilt make its way into him. They had said mean things about the younger girl (that she had obviously heard), who had just tried to help out.

-Hagrids hut- 

Rosalie had immediately ran to Hagrids hut, as she loved to go visit him every once in a while. Especially when things were not going so well. She usually got in a lot of trouble when she left the castle as it was said to be dangerous, but with Hagrid she believed was considered safe. 

Rosalie knocked at Hagrids door and a few moments after she did the half-giant had arrived at the door."'ello Rosalie! What brings ya here?" Rosalie faked him a little smile as he sat her down in a chair.

"Just thought I would come and say hi." She said shyly. "Potions class was not all the great today..." Rosalie sighed. "How are your giant spiders doing!" Personally, Rosalie was terrified of those things, but she knew Hagrid oddly loved creepy animals and she was not much of one to judge.

"Great! Aragog an' 'is family are doin' grea'..." Rosalie then looked out the window and saw the two boys from her class earlier, and accidentally let a small whimper.

"I have something to go do, see you later Hagrid!" Rosalie faked a small smile and walked at a high pace out the door.

Hagrid smiled and waved as Rosalie left, not noticing that she was upset about something.

As Rosalie passed in front of the two boys, the one with black hair stopped and looked at her, he had green eyes, the same ones as hers. Rosalie ran off towards the castle in a great deal of shock. The only other people she had seen in the school that had green eyes had had pickle or cucumber green eyes, not her bright emerald eyes. The only person who had at one point emerald green eyes was Tonks when she had played around with Rosalie, as Nymphadora Tonks (do not call her Nymphadora)was an Animorphmagus.

Rosalie spent the last few hours of the day in her room, playing around with toys or magical color changing crayons. She did not feel like going to go spectate the other classes or anything. And as she was not forced to, she just did not go. Rosalie made two drawings, one of Hogwarts, and one of an small house near the woods ( Remus' house). They each had their original colors, and would every so often change into brighter magical looking colors. Rosalie soon got bored of drawing and decided to rest on her bed, and look at the little wooden birds that were flying around her room that Professor Flitwick had charmed for her.

"Rosalie, are you going to accompany me to the great hall?" Said a voice she all to well knew to be Minerva's.

"Yes Aunt Minerva!" Rosalie jumped of her bed and walked of to the great hall, where she said hello to all the professors, especially those she had not seen during summer break. Rosalie had a great time, other than all the first years looking at her as if she was crazy since she was sitting at the staff table in between Minerva and Albus. A day that was not the best turned overall great, Rosalie went to bed smiling as she usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you, and you, and all of you!!! Hope I am not changing the characters to much! For my not so smart sixteen year old brother, Rosalie is pronounced Rose-a-lee and not Rose-a-lie, thought it was obvious :P Thanks for reading!
> 
> Paris :3


	3. Getting even with Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie finds out who is her brother. And that he is actually a rather nice person. 
> 
> I suck at summaries!

Rosalie woke up the next morning, feeling like a bright ray of sunshine. She jumped of her bed, and put a short pink dress with a lace tied around her waist. Rosalie grabbed her training wand, and tapped the lace that was around her waist. When the laces had successfully been tied into a bow in the back, she was satisfied. She ran into the great hall, and did not stop running until she had made her way into the chair in between Albus and Minerva.

"Hello Rosalie, excellent morning, is it not!" Albus said enthusiastically, as he was much a morning person.

"Yes." Rosalie said as she ate a marmalade sandwich, and tried to smile at the same time.

"Rosalie, what have we said about eating and talking at the same time?" Minerva said, passing Rosalie a napkin as she had managed to get marmalade on her nose.

Rosalie thought a second, it was not a hard question. "I could choke, and it's impolite?"

"Exactly" Minerva answered back.

"Is Mrs.Pomfrey mad at me for leaving the hospital wing yesterday without her consent?" Rosalie asked in an almost whisper.

Dumbledore smiled, at Rosalie, and said, "If she had really been angry, you would already have known for a while."

Rosalie shrugged and finished her sandwich. Saturdays were always her favorite day of the week, she had so much to look forward to.

"May we knit latter, uncle Albus." Rosalie asked as she left the great hall with the headmaster, a bit early as they had already finished eating. A first year, more precisely the one with the black hair and green eyes she remembered, seemed to have been eavesdropping. He also seemed to have found what she said bizarre as he suddenly chocked on his food. 

"Yes Rosalie, we may just go do that, after I deal with a few important matters." He said, not noticing that all of Rosalie's attention was on the choking boy, which he was blind to not see was chocking either.

Rosalie rushed over to the boy's side and pushed his back, accidentally making his face fall into his plate as he spat all the water he had been choking on. "Are you okay? I am so sorry!"

"I see you have met your brother." Albus' eyes twinkled, which Rosalie usually thought was funny, but right now she did not know what to think.

"W-what?" Rosalie's eyes widened.

The boy with orange looking hair looked shocked. "B-bloody hell... I think I'm going crazy" He muttered looking at his hands to see if he was still sane.

"Well, I must leave you Rosalie. See you at lunch?" Albus smiled, even though Rosalie was still staring in shock at the boy. Albus then made his way out of the great hall.

"Uh, yes..." She said, mostly reflex, as she was still looking at the boy. "Hello, my name is Rosalie Lily Potter. And you are?" She said as she gestured her hand, as she had been told it was good manners.

Harry was not going to refuse Rosalie's hand as he had done to the young Malfoy last week, as she was his sister, and she had shown no reason not to do so,"My name is Harry, uhm Harry James Potter, and I am sorry about the other day, we thought you were picking on Nevil.". Harry, Ron, and Rosalie turned out to have fun talking to each others.

"...I knew I had a brother, but I thought my uncle was going a bit crazy when he said you were him. But after talking to you, you seem actually rather decent."

"Uncle..?" Ron said with a funny looking face.

"He is not really my uncle, it's that Albus is like family to me, he helped raise me. Though most of the month I am at my godfather Moony's house."

"Why, would you be over here then? And not at your godfather's place?" Harry asked, a bit intrigued. She was nine years old, and nine year olds are not supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"Cause he has an illness I can't specify, and anyways my other godfather, Sevvie is actually the one who has custody of me, and he kinda lives here during school term." Rosalie shrugged.

"Sevvie...?"

"Uh, I think y'all call him something else, that is a nickname I made, one of the many actually. Think y'all call him Professor uh Snape I think?" Both of the boys shared a digusted look, that Rosalie did not see as she was shorter, and too busy talking. "Anyways, with who do you live Harry since your godfather is in Azkaban?" Ron made a shivering movement, he had heard Azkaban was an awful place to be.

"I live with our aunt and uncle, 'very pleasant' people" Harry said sarcastically. "What is Azkaban?"

"It's a place for mur-er-der-ers I think." Harry face paled as he heard that. "I can ask uncle Albus or Sev for you later, Moony only told me he was in Azkaban, but he could not make himself tell me why. Think it hurts him to think about it."

Harry nodded, he in a way wanted to know why he was there, but then again he did not. And how long had his Godfather been there, How bad of a crime had he committed? 

"Well I have to go, if I come in the great hall with you two Gryffindors, think Sev's gonna get mad about it. And from what I heard, he hates you a lot more than all the other Gryffindors Harry." Rosalie waved as She ran down the the small corridor. 

Rosalie arrived in the great hall alone, and ran up to sit next to Albus and Minerva, since her godfather seemed to think she would still throw spoons of jam at him after so many years.

"You know, I was talking with my big brother, and he is really nice...."Rosalie went on almost the whole meal talking about Harry. "Why do people follow him everywhere though? It gets annoying to talk to him sometimes."

"Because he is a very famous wizard Rosalie." Minerva replied for Albus, to the curious child. 

"Ha, funny. I got a question for Sev..." 

"Severus does not like Harry Rosalie." Albus replied grimly.

"The name Harry Potter is not even mentioned in the question, topic, or probably the answers!" Albus nodded as Rosalie walked over to the person next to Minerva, her godfather.

Severus was already looking at the child as he had heard what she had said. He was drinking water as Rosalie had had a little accident with the pepper that had made it fly into half of the professor's plates.

"Why is Sirius Black in jail." Severus coughed the water he had in his mouth strait out. The whole great hall went quiet.

"What?" He hissed, not looking at the child as he thought he had heard the name Sirius Black in that sentence. Forget the name Harry, he hated Sirius so much more than he hated Harry.

"Why is Sirius Black in jail!" She said a bit louder, obviously thinking he was losing his hearing or something. 

Albus came up from behind Rosalie and put his hand on her shoulder. "You said you wanted to knit with me later Rosalie, not anymore?" Albus was obviously trying to get Rosalie to avoid saying that again.

"Oh fine, but don't expect this to be the last time I ask this question." Rosalie sighed as she left the great hall, with numerous students just staring speechlessly at her. Rosalie had a history for saying random stupid things, but apparently she had asked something really bad.

Albus and Rosalie arrived in his office a few minutes after the incident.

"Is there a real reason I cannot know?" She asked softly, as she had seen it seemed to be a sensitive topic.

"Yes, you would probably be devastated. But it is something we will certainly talk about when you are much older. Rosalie nodded, feeling rather strange, it had been the first time since she could remember that Albus had denied theknowledgeof something to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :)   
> New chapter for you, and you, and especially you!  
> My fingers are now aching from the annoying combination of being forced to play the piano and still write XD. But I actually don't care since I love writing.   
> Hope you enjoy reading!


	4. A day at Moony's house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter about Rosalie sending a letter. XD

Rosalie had returned to Moony's (Remus Lupin's) house just last week. Rosalie talked about Harry Potter almost the entire time, and Remus of course had listened passionately. 

"And Sev does not like Harry, and Draco Malfoy does not like Harry... Lot's of people do not like Harry. But I like Harry, and I am sure that you would too." Rosalie told Remus who smiled. He thought Rosalie was really cute about liking her brother so much to talk about him all the time, well, she had been really excited about him supposed to be going to Hogwarts this year. What had they expected? "I have a question, that nobody would answer me."

"What is it Rosalie?"

"Well you did not tell me last time but... Why is Sirius Black in Azkaban?"

Remus' face paled, he should have never told her about Sirius Black. He wondered how many people she had actually asked. "He murdered twelve muggles."

"But when I asked Sev, he seemed rather disturbed. And I personally know he hates muggles, so normally he would have proudly pointed that out ." Remus shrugged, a very fake looking shrug, and started reading a book in attempt to seem busy. "Okay, but know that I know perfectly that you are hiding something from me." Rosalie stated to her godfather, he nodded. "But know I will find out." She whispered quietly to herself.

After a few minutes of looking at her godfather read Rosalie got really bored. "May I stay at Hogwarts the entire next month? Pleeaaaassse!"

"We will have to send a letter to Snape-uh-Severus and ask him first."

"Okay! Give me a few minutes..." Rosalie ran into her room, grabbed a quill and parchment, and started writing.

_Dear Sevrus (I think that is how u spell it)._

_I wanna stay at Hogwarts longer next month. Please!_

_Rosalie ♡_

"Done!" Rosalie rolled up the parchment and threw it at Remus. "How, am I supposed to send this Moony. I have never sent a parchment before." 

"We can go to Diagon Alley after lunch, they have an owl post office." 

"Perfect! Thanks a lot Moony!" Rosalie gave Remus a big hug. They ate sandwiches for lunch, they were delicious. After that, they put some light cloaks on, since September wasn't the warmest month of the year. 

"Grab a handful of floo powder, Rosalie." 

Rosalie nodded and did as she was told. She knew the location, and how to use the powder correctly as she had done so many times before. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

'Crack!'

Rosalie found herself in the small pub, with lots of adults looking at her. As she was a bit young to be alone, and especially in a place that serves alcohol. Soon enough Remus appeared behind her and brought her over to what seemed to be a dead end and pressed on a few select bricks. The bricks started to rearrange themselves to create a large pathway. A pathway into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was filled with people, as it was a Saturday. Rosalie held onto Remus's hand tightly to not get lost. They made their way into a small orange building with a sign in front that said 'Owl Post Office, open hours Eight AM to PM'. 

The inside of the building was much bigger inside than outside, there was a front desk, and behind it were many cages filled with birds, almost all of them were owls, save a few crows and eagles. 

"Hello, what may I get for you?" An man in his late twenties at the counter asked.

"I am sending a letter to my godfather!"

"Name and address please?" 

Rosalie thought a few seconds, then answered. "To Professor Severus Snape, in the Hogwarts dungeons." 

"Interesting address, should arrive there in around three days if everything goes well. Six Knuts please." Rosalie looked into her little purse and passed him the coins he requested.

Rosalie and Remus then went back outside. Little problem was that Rosalie had forgotten to grab Remus' hand, and as he walked way faster than her, she immediately lost him. She made her way next to an abandoned shop, obviously, as the windows were all boarded up with planks. After a while of standing next to the building, a plump woman with a girl made their way to Rosalie. 

"Are you lost dear?" The Woman asked, Rosalie lifted her head up to look at the people standing in front of her.

"It would seem so..." Rosalie said looking around her. 

"What do your parents look like?" The Woman proceeded to ask. 

Rosalie felt a little insulted, but then again the woman was only trying to be nice. "My parents have been dead for nearly ten years."

"Well, than what does you guardian look like?"

"The person that was keeping me today is my second godfather. His name is Remus Lupin, he has brown hair, multiple scars across his face, and dark blue eyes... Moony!" Rosalie exclaimed and jumped into the arms of her godfather, who seemed to have just found them.

"Thank you very much for finding my goddaughter Mrs-?" 

"Weasley."

"Mrs Weasley, is there anything I can do for you?" Remus asked, with a warm, and friendly smile on his face.

Mrs.Weasley shook her head. "No thanks. We have some errands to go do. Glad to have helped someone out!" Mrs.Weasley smiled and got back in the crowd with her daughter. Rosalie waved energetically before facing Remus again.

"Sorry for getting lost Moony. Are you mad at me?"

"No, the most importantly is that you are back with me again." And with that they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, to use the floo network to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am exhausted right now. :P I almost fell asleep writing this small chapter! Really hoping it is not from boredom...LOL!  
> Hope you all enjoyed! <3
> 
> -Paris :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank U for reading :) *Story is also posted on 'harrypotterfanfiction.com' and 'Wattpad' by Some_Random_Person :P*


End file.
